


Cocktails at the Club

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Joan and Vera visit a new club.





	Cocktails at the Club

Vera held onto Joan's hand tightly. She was excited, and curious, about what would happen tonight, but could not help being nervous too.

After discussing it a few times in the past, they had finally decided to spend an evening at the new lesbian club. They had heard very good things about it, and liked what they had seen about it online, especially the pictures of women dressed in leather, some holding whips or with leads around their necks.

Joan had admitted to attending such places before, always on her own, but never finding them particularly enjoyable. When she thought about going with Vera, however, certain parts of her began to tingle rather pleasantly.

The thought of her and Vera dressed in leather, drinking a few cocktails, dancing if they were feeling brave, and just generally enjoying the atmosphere, somewhere they could do whatever they wanted, was very appealing.

They had both chosen their outfits carefully, picking out the sort of thing they wanted online before going to a shop that Joan knew of, which sold all kinds of things that Vera didn't recognise. Joan had promised to take her back one day, when they could look more closely at the products and choose some to purchase. Vera had blushed deeply at the thought, but had not been able to deny the throb between her legs either.

Joan was wearing skin tight black leather trousers, a black leather corset with red trim that laced the entire way up the front with black and red ribbons, barely containing her breasts. On her feet she wore three-inch heeled strappy sandles and around her neck was a black leather choker. Her hands were, of course, encased in her trademark black leather gloves.

Vera had selected a black leather skirt that barely covered her bum, a red leather bra which covered much less than most of her everyday underwear and pushed her breasts up so they were bulging out of the top of the cups tantalisingly. The bra was covered by a silver-studded leather waistcoat. She was also wearing thigh-high boots with six-inch spike heels she could barely walk in, and stockings attached to a leather garter belt with red suspenders. Her underwear was a small scrap of red and black lace.

As they approached the club, in a discreet side street in the city centre, they were both aware of the appreciative looks they were receiving from many of the men and women passing in the other direction. Ignoring them, they walked directly up to the door of the club and gave their names to the well-built tuxedo-wearing woman on the door, admission only being granted to non-members if they had been referred by an existing member and arranged to be on the guest list on a particular night. Joan, of course, managed to track down such a member through her contacts easily.

With a nod, the woman opened the door for them to enter and the couple smiled their thanks as they headed inside.

Joan seemed relatively comfortable as she led Vera to an empty table in the corner, leather-covered benches along both walls, where they had a view of most of the room. Vera, in contrast, found it hard to take her eyes off the floor, only looking up when she was safely sitting next to Joan and immediately burying her face in the cocktail menu.

After a few moments, a waitress approached, clad in in short black leather dress and wearing a variety of silver accessories.

"What can I get you?" she asked cheerfully.

Joan glanced at the menu and smirked as she replied, "I think I'll have _a...Quick Fuck."_

Vera spluttered, unable to order through her current combination of embarrassment and giggles.

"My companion seems to be... _indisposed_. This evening, I think that she would like to start with a _Leg Spreader_...then she'll move to a _Between the Sheets_...which she will enjoy with a _Slow Comfortable Screw_. Afterwards, she will finish the night with a... _Screaming Orgasm_."

Vera thought she might choke, feeling her face turn bright red.

"Coming up!" the waitress chirped, grinning at her embarrassment.

As she left, Vera elbowed Joan and hissed, _"Joan!"_

"Yes?" Joan asked innocently, raising an eyebrow, "Is there a problem with you experiencing any of the things I just listed tonight?"

"In or out of a glass?" Vera teased as their drinks arrived, the waitress winking at Vera as she placed her glass down on the table.

As they tried their drinks, the two women looked around them, taking in what was happening. There was a dance floor at the opposite end of the room, with a number of couples on, many of which seemed to be dancing to completely different music to that being played. Most of the booths and tables were filled with people, as well as the stools at the bar. Many were dressed in similar outfits to Joan and Vera and some were engaged in a variety of activities that were usually reserved for less public places.

Vera blushed and averted her eyes as she saw two women at a nearby table, one practically sitting on the other's knee, the hand of the other woman sliding down the back of her trousers and out again repeatedly, pushing them down enough to advertise the fact that she wasn't wearing anything beneath them.

"So, how is your Leg Spreader?" Joan asked, interrupted her thoughts with a twinkle in her eye.

Vera leaned towards Joan and whispered directly into her ear, "Are you enjoying having your Quick Fuck?"

Joan smiled, still looking out at the rest of the room, "I always enjoy having a Quick Fuck with you, Vera, you should know that by now. Now, would you like to dance?"

Vera nodded and stood up, taking Joan's hand as they made their way to the dance floor. Joan pulled Vera against her, hands planted firmly on her bum, and they moved to the music, their hips pressed together tightly.

 _"Joan,"_ Vera hissed, "Your hand is on my thigh."

"So?" the other woman responded.

"It is going under my skirt," Vera clarified, feeling long fingers stroking her inner thigh.

"Is it? Oh. I wonder how that happened."

"Now you're smirking. I can feel it on my neck."

Joan hummed quietly against her skin, making it tingle pleasantly.

Vera pulled back and looked at Joan, as she adjusted the position of her own hands.

"And you appear to have your hands on my bum," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. It's very nice. Especially in leather," Vera squeezed her bum hard, as if to prove her point.

 _"Mmm,"_ Joan purred, pulling Vera even closer, moving a teasing finger further up, running it briefly underneath the seam of her underwear.

Vera gasped, manoeuvring Joan backwards through the surrounding dancers until Joan's back thumped against the wall, before raising her leg between her thighs and pressing hard against her core.

"And what do you think you are doing, Miss Bennett?" Joan smiled, grinding slightly against the other woman's knee.

Vera could feel the warmth coming off her, even through the leather trousers, and knew how much Joan was enjoying her actions.

Suddenly, Vera found herself turned around as Joan swapped their positions around, moving her own leg between Vera's, causing the hem of her skirt to rise.

"Are you trying to expose me to the entire room?" she asked, well aware of the shortness of her skirt.

"Don't worry," Joan said, "You're mostly hidden behind me. Anyway, I'm just doing what your cocktail suggested."

Vera bit her lip as she turned slightly pink, then let out a low moan as she felt Joan's knee press against her harder.

"Of course you are," she whispered, "Just remind me what came next, will you?"

"Yes," Joan drawled slowly, "First if all, you will get Between the Sheets. Then, you will get a Slow Comfortable Screw. And, most importantly, you will finish off with an extremely large Screaming Orgasm."

"Will I?" Vera mused, "That seems like an awful lot. Do you think I'll be able to handle it all?"

"Well, Vera," Joan murmured seductively in her ear, "There's only one way to find out."

Vera grinned and pushed herself off the wall, forcing Joan backwards before straightening her skirt. Grinning up at Joan, she reached a hand up and entwined it in her hair, pulling her face down to hers.

" _Prove it_ ," she whispered huskily.


End file.
